There continues to be a demand for gentle, efficacious, and effective antimicrobial compositions that are mild, cost effective and preferably soothing to the skin. Many antimicrobial compositions are in the market place, however, many have one or more disadvantages in terms of effectiveness, skin irritation, skin dried and/or cracked and/or other disadvantages. These can that are not pleasing to the consumer due to lack or foam or feel.
Currently, Triclosan and Triclocarban, are the major antimicrobial active ingredients in the skin cleansing market. Triclosan and Triclocarban have become disfavored as antimicrobial agents by some consumers. Consumers are seeking alternatives to these active ingredients and yet desire effective cleansing compositions.
Therefore, a need exists for a cleansing composition that overcomes one or more of the current disadvantages noted above.